1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable accommodating box comprising a floor which includes a pair of parallel frames each forming a fork pocket and connected to each other, and a sidewall accommodating pocket formed between the frames, a pair of end walls pivotally supported on the floor for turning movement between a folded-up position in which they are piled on the floor and an upright position in which they stand up from the floor, and a pair of sidewalls capable of being accommodated in the sidewall accommodating pocket in a mutually piled state, so that when the accommodating box has been assembled, the pair of end walls opposed to each other and the pair of sidewalls opposed to each other perpendicularly to the end walls are provided to rise on the floor to form a rectangular parallelepiped shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a foldable accommodating box is conventionally known, for example, from the following publications: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2562035 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2580423. In this foldable accommodating box, a lattice section made by combining a plurality of bars with one another is connected to frames forming upper portions of the sidewalls, whereby the sidewalls are constructed.
In the construction of the sidewalls in the conventionally known foldable accommodating box, there is a possibility that a portion of an accommodated member protrudes to the outside from a clearance in the lattice section, and it is desired strongly to increase the strength. It is easy to construct the sidewalls from such viewpoint, but in this case, it is necessary to suppress an increase in weight of the sidewall to the utmost. Moreover, both the sidewalls are piled on each other and accommodated in the sidewall accommodating pocket, and it is also necessary to suppress increases in thickness of both the sidewalls in the piled states.